The happy one
by Mrs.iloveallthejonasbrothersdu
Summary: Collin imprinted. The last one in the pack to imprint….other than me of course.  A Seth drama. With hints at the rest of the pack.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck.

Shit.

Damn It.

Collin imprinted. The last one in the fucking pack to imprint….other than me of freaking course.

Collin understood me. We were the outsiders- everyone else had someone. But then, he found Casey. And now he won't shut the hell up about her.

And me? I'm alone. Everyone has someone other than poor Seth. The guys won't shut up about it. Poor Seth, poor lonely Seth. But I'm the "happy one". The one who always looks at the glass half full. So of course I must be happy. But I'm not.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

I need to feel something…something that will keep me in control of something. Seeing as I can't fucking control who I love or this werewolf thing. More like werewolf shit. And the worse thing is that I can't tell anyone how I feel. I hate having no one to tell…or having no one to ask for advice- cause all my friends are in love…and even though I feel like shit- I'm Seth. And I can't bring my friends down. I need pain. I crave it- I need it almost as much as I need someone to love me. But no one can love me, cause apparently I'm unlovable.

* * *

I walked down to Emily's house- the pack was gathering there to talk about some kind of shit. And it sucks, because I have to put on my fake 'everything will be okay' face on. Kill me now.

"Sethy. How you been?" It was Collin. That fucking traitor.

"I've been great, dude. Isn't it a beautiful morning?" I said back- trying my very hardest to smile. (It also took my hardest to not say, "It's been terrible you freaking moron.")

"Your so weird, man." Thank god, silence. The less talking, the better. We walked in silence till we reached Emily's door. Collin turned to me. "You sure you're alright?" Shit. I think he's on to me…

"Yeah. I'm cool, just tired." Pulled that one out of my ass. He better stop asking questions…Collin just looked at me and shook his head. He knocked, and then walked in, with me following him like a fucking puppy.

"CONGRATS!" We heard as we walked into the kitchen. Shit. There was a freaking banner- CONGRATULATIONS COLLIN. All the guys from the pack were there, and they all slapped Collin on the back. What the hell are they, football players- jeez. Anyway, I just sat in the corner being quiet. And watching it all. God this sucks. Sam just stared at me. What the fuck.

"Seth." Sam said in a voice that stopped all of the conversation in the room.

"Yeahh?" Everyone was staring at me.

"You alright?" Jesus, now the whole pack is gonna be worried…I gotta think up a lie.

"Uh, yeah man. I'm cool." Wow Seth, great lie.

"Tell me the truth." He used his alpha voice.

"Fuck…" I blurted out. That must have been out of my 'character' or some shit like that cause the pack was frozen in place, shocked. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

"Seth…" Sam breathed. I sat up and was out the door in a second.

_This is a story I have been working on forever. There's many more chapters to come. Please review. I LOVE YOU ALL _


	3. Chapter 3

The clothes on my back ripped to shreds as I phased. Instantly, though, there were other voices in my head.

_God, did you see what Seth did?_

_What's up his ass?_

_Is he okay?_

Thoughts from the pack were pounding on my head, threatening to crush my brain. Shut up, stupid fucking pricks. Stupid fucking people in love.

_Oh my god Seth, we can all fucking hear you. Don't call me a prick you fucking ass._

Oh shut up Paul. The only reason anyone even fucking loves you is because you imprinted on someone. And get out of my fucking mind, okay. Don't listen to my private thoughts. Jesus, what wouldn't I give so I could rip my own heart out and eat it. It'd be better than this fucking shit- with these freaking idiots.

_Seth._ Fuck…its Sam. _Tell us what is wrong. Tell us!_

His alpha abilities were making me lose control…but I can't give into these morons.

_Such a fag._

Silence. All of the voices shut up at the sound of Paul's. He called me a fag. A fucking fag. The heat started rising in my heart, but I blocked past it. You are a fucking moron Paul…With that I phased back into human form, and naked I ran all the way to the Cullen's house, losing the pack. I ran to the back of there house, found some spare clothes and changed. And that's when I heard it. The Vampires going at it, almost all of them, having amazing sex that was so fucking loud.

Oh. Dear. Jesus. I'm never going to have sex. Never…its wolf code. You only have sex with the girl you imprint on, the girl you're going to marry. Ha, looks like a forever of masturbation for me.

"Seth, your mind never fails to amuse me." I broke out into a smile, knowing the voice.

"Eddie!" I pulled him into a hug, only for a second though, longer than that and the stench would have been unbearable.

"Strange isn't it," he said, "that we can't even stand the smell of one another."

"Ha, it is. Who would have thought that-" I stopped mid sentence. Aw, shit. The wolves are howling. They want me to phase.

"What do they want Seth?" Gosh, I guess there's no point in lying. He'll figure me out. "Ha, I sure will." Edward said, with a glimmer in his eye.

"I'm just not having a good day."

"Want to talk about it?" The wolves howled again.

"No. Not really."

"Seth, they are really worried about you."

"They shouldn't be. I'll be okay. Seriously." Edward cocked his head to the left.

"Sorry, pal." He said. Suddenly he jumped on top of me, crushing me to the ground. "He's over here guys, in human form." Fucking Edward. He just laughed. "I'm sorry."

"I hate you bud, but that is kind of funny. But seriously, get off." Slowly, he got off of me. And when he did I could see the pack, in human form, making there way towards me. Sam pushed Paul forward.

"Sorry." Ha, fucking Paul. Suck a motherfucking ass. Edward cocked his eyebrow at me, not used to my awful language.

"Jesus, Ed. You're making me feel like I'm in the principal's office." He laughed. I smiled, "And it's okay Paul, seriously. Sorry for me being mean. Not just to you, to all of you guys." Please believe that fucking bull shit.

"It's okay Seth. But you need to tell us how you are." Why the hell does Sam always have to do this to me?

"He's just having a bad time." Edward said for me.

"About what?" Sam was speaking to Edward now, that was certain.

"I have no clue." I'm sad Edward because they all imprinted. Except me. And I just really feel alone. But don't tell them that, please.

"Seth." It was Sam again.

"He needs to stay with us tonight," Edward said back, "when I figure out what's making him upset I'll let all of you know. Now go home. It's quite late." Sam sized Edward up but, without another word, phased. He and the rest of the pack, minus Jacob, started making there way off the Cullen's property.

"Hey dad," Jacob said, clearly trying to piss Edward off. He started walking to where ever his girlfriend was…Ever since he and Renesmee started hooking up or whatever they've been together nonstop.

"WHAT?" Edward's eyes went crazy. Oh shit. I meant dating, I'm sorry for my poor word choice. Eddie laughed. "Thank god," he said to himself. "Come with me Seth." We walked in comfortable silence, following Jacob, to Edwards's cottage.

"Nessie!" Renesmee ran straight to her dad and I when we walked through the door. "Make Seth feel…loved. Make him feel not alone."

"Oh come on dad. Can't you do this some other night? This is like, my one night off of night patrol." Renesmee silenced him with a smirk and a flick of the eyebrows. Oh fucking gross. Someone's getting laid. Edward cleared his throat.

"No." He said, and not just to me. To Jacob and his daughter too. But suddenly my head was filled with this wonderful sensation. I saw a woman and felt like my world revolved around her. I needed to make her happy…that was all I wanted. I wanted to touch her and tell her she was beautiful and make her smile by doing dumb things and dance with her in the middle of a rainstorm. Suddenly this vanished from my mind.

Opening my eyes I realized it was all Renesmee. She gave me that vision.

She fucking tortured me. Showed me what it felt like to be loved. Showed me what it felt like to imprint on someone.

Showed me something I'd never get to feel.

_**I'm back loves :) Review **_


End file.
